Cazuma The Jade King of Akbit
by majestiq
Summary: On death world Akbit is where the XI Lost Primarch of the Emperor lands , how was this Primarch changed by this world and why was he later banished from the records of the imperium of man.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

_The Arrival _

_It was said by the elders thatthe great spirit A´Tabai had wreathed the once dead husk of a K'lothl beast into an Eden for his people, out of reverence for the life that the creature had surrendered to his arrow and his chosen s need of a home. The Tlall of Akbit knew nothing apart from the eternal forest that enveloped their world as a verdant shimmering halo, for they where never apart. Nor could they gaze upon the sphere from the heavens. _

_Then was the coming of the "Green Ones". The war with the Green Ones had been unending and bloody for the Tlalli people from the day they crashed down from skies in there huge rock shaped vessel. The Green Ones that came crashing from the skies were jealous, and had sought to take the land for themselves. The Green Ones where a cruel and destructive force on the planet, they burned and destroyed the planets wildlife and took everything they could for there war machinery._

_The predators that lived in the rainforest who covered the planet Akbit also had its share in the fighting between the races as they prey on them all. A´Tabai had wept at the destruction of the garden he had wrought, with the world all but drowned in ash and blood. To protect his people, A´Tabai had created the Jokaero. In appearance they where a heavyset, orange-furred kindred of apes, bearing a passing resemblance to the orangutans with retractable fingers and toes of Old Earth. Their physical form can be misleading to outsiders as they are technosavants without equal. The Jokaero did not possess the faculties for speech, but instead communicated with hand signals, coalesced in a sublime sign-language._

_The Tlalli learned through hardship to master this hand-tounge, and so they could live in symbios with the simian Jokaero and make use of their machinations to oppose the Green ones, who themselves where not that Technosavant but where more numerous then the Tlalli and Jokaeros combined. The Tlalli suffered huge losses and there friends Jokaero weren't lucky either from the fighting, therefore the Tlalli and Jokaero decided that they will not live in big gathered groups and divided themselves with Jokaero in small groups of 20-30 and only gathered when time needed itself to be called upon. _

_But his chosen people had persevered throughout the millennia of hardships. he people of Tlalli had built their refuges in the tallest trees where the Green Ones did not bothered to reach them. The Tlalli and Jokaero hunted the beasts of the forest for food, and grew what they could on the surface and mined the deeps of the mountains. The Tlalli people with the help of the Jokaero made war with the Green One to protect what they could to survive. And so they had lived for as far as they could remember. _

_Until a day had come when a fierce Tropical cyclone was breached for the first time in living memory. The violent wind and rain had destroyed housing in the trees the symbient species had lived in but they did not cry out in misery for what could be destroyed can be build again so they waited the cyclone storm out and after a few days the storm calmed down. And then a light streamed through a breach in the clouds. A young Tlalli female by the name of Uzuma had looked up and wept as the light hit her eyes, warming her bones ever so briefly from the cold wet embrace of storm that had been going on during these past few days. Then she saw it, the falling light globe. It streaked from the tromb lightning and thundering downwards. With a mighty crash, the light globe hit itself onto the base of a tree, which tumbled the tree over from the impact. As the breach closed, the dim greyness of the cyclone returned... _

_Since the breach the storm had started up again and become even more violent. Uzuma had seen the light globe fall and wondered what it was. Her curiosity had been too much to bear, and now she found herself drawing closer to where it had fallen. Smoke was still rising from where it had crashed. _

_Uzuma made her way down the treacherously slippery paths that lead to the tumbled tree that had seen the light globe crash into . Her Jokaero friend, Montca followed her , eager to get close to the fallen light globe. Uzumas garments where basic and they did not provide so much protection from the storm and she was soaked from head to toe as the rain had pelted her relentlessly. _

_She made her way to it, with Montca at her heel._

_Montca tapped Uzuma on the shoulder and she turned around and see Montca do signs to speak with her _

_"Zuma! We must tread lightly, don't let your curiosity take over your senses !" signed Montca._

_Uzuma only smiled back at him and continued on to the crash site. The force of the light globe fall had created a small crater in the ground where the tree once stood, which was already starting to fill with water. Uzuma climbed down, taking care not to slip. The crater was about 5 meters deep and Uzuma soon found the light globe._

_But it was a strange metal box that was cylindrical in shape. On one side it appeared to be a lid. Uzuma made her way around to get a closer look and spotted what seemed to be numerals positioned below the lid, XI._

_Her curiosity piqued, Uzuma tried to remove the lid. After several minutes of struggling, the lid the finally fell away and Uzuma saw what was inside at last._

_A child._

_A child of perfection that made Uzuma baffled at the sight of him and he looked so different to what she is used to. He lay on his back, with his black hair and green eyes looking with its sad eyes like a new born has when it cries for its mother, Uzuma had seen the light globe crashing through the sky and being struck by lightning as it had fell _

_The child looked scared but did not cry._

_Montca climbed down to get a closer look at the child which had been inside the light globe._

_The child was in Uzumas arms after she had taken a pity of the motherless child._

"_What will you do with him?" signed Montca._

_Uzuma looked at him as though startled by the question. "I do not know? she signed _

_After a few minutes that had gone by she answered " I shall care for him." Uzuma signed_

"_What will you call him, then?" asked Montca._

_Uzuma paused thoughtfully as she considered. _

"Monte_…Cazuma" she signed and a smile came upon the child as it somehow understood his new mother , which made Uzuma smile and puzzled as well ._

"Monte Cazuma_," mused Uzuma. "That is what I will call him."_

_Montca looked at her and signed " I see you named the child after the Tlalli and Jokaero who found him, this will be most interesting indeed." _

"Monte Cazuma_," Uzuma said and a tear of joy came down her cheek ._


	2. Chapter 2 The Rough Day

___**The Rough Day**_

_A green jaded sword decapitated the greenskin-armoured warrior with a single blow, sending his head bouncing and spinning across the roiling terrain and out of sight amongst the heavingarmoured__bodies of his charging comrades. _

_The dead greenskin warrior's members roared in anger and surged forward as one to crash against the tall muscular warrior like a tidal surge, their bloodlust and hatred consuming them so utterly as to make them heedless to the giant warrior in front of them. Choppers swizzled and bolt pistols thundered as the blood-slicked, the giant human met the advance of the greenskin mass without fear or hesitation. _

_The two forces met amid a cacophonous din of white noise. Thrashing, churning bodies smashed against one another as the Cazuma and the greenskins clashed, their battle merging to form one huge mass of flailing death. Raw, palpable blood lust rippled through the conflict in waves and the air itself glistened with blood. _

_The night skies above the vast forest covered plains of Akbit were angry now, blackened with clouds and thunder. Cazuma held the greenskin mob that had ambushed him the forest while he was out for hunting food and plants for his mother Uzuma who had founded him 7 summers ago. The only thought in his mind was " I have to show these greenskin filth that we are not a easy prey for them to beat and I shall make a mark on them that they shall never forget". The years that Cazuma has been under Uzuma and Montca care he had grown fast and strong to both his mother and Montca surprise, the boy learned everything that Montca and his Jokaero brethren wanted him to learn and he always was an eager student to learn._

_Uzuma taught him the ways of the forest and the art of hunting, which he excelled at with ease that always made Uzuma proud and Cazuma was always eager to see his mother happy and was fiercely protective of her. _

_Therefore when he Uzuma and Montca and there Jokaero tribe members moved in on this part of Akbit where the greenskins tribe called the Blood-Slicked Sun Clan resided there could be only war that eradicate the greenskins from this part of the forest for Cazsuma and his family the food had been scars where they lived before and Cazuma was always on the move to find new hunting grounds and place for his family to live in peace from the waring greenskins that he hated so murderously. _

_Montca Cazuma, Champion of the Akbit forest thrust his arm into the air and roared with exultant delight. Surrounded by magnificent, glorious combat he felt alive, his every nerve set alight by the sea of death surrounding him. He watched as the greenskins warriors swing and club at him but to there demise none of them could meet his martial prowness in combat and it made Cazuma even more hungry to slay these foul beasts._

_Soon the mindless greenskin scums would realize that their efforts were futile. Soon they would abandon their attempts to take the Giant and beat him in this bloody battle. As Cazuma lay waste to the greenskin mob that had ambushed him he heard a great roar from the back and Cazuma turned as the huge greenskin armoured warrior lumbered through the tall grass, who pushed aside the greenskins who had blocked the way for Cazuma and his family to retreat and to let there own Champion Scullcracka move forward and challenge Cazuma in a dual_

The greenskin champion Scullcracka roared at the angry skies, his powerful arms outstretched.

_The brass trim of his crimson__armour__shone in the light of the raging fires burning around his massive frame, giving him the appearance of a daemon encompassed by the fires of hell. In each hand he held a mighty double-headed axe, each one as large as a normal man from hilt to head. The sharp edges of the blades of the whirring axes swirl maliciously, spraying the Cazuma with Jokaero blood from his latest kill an Jokaero elder by the name of Urgul who was unfortunate enough to be behind Cazuma and Scullcracka. As the greenskin Champion challenged Cazuma the greenskin dead were heaped around him, a tangled and bloodied mess of limbs and meat at his feet._

'_You foul beast, you will pay for the death of my Jokaero brother you have slaind!' he roared, a twisted smile splitting his bloodstained lips. 'I will flood this wretched forest with the blood of the greenskins! I will douse the fires of this battlefield as I open the veins of every damned greenskin on the surface of this world! I will take their skulls, every last one of them, in tribute to A´Tabai! Nothing else but death! Nothing else but blood! For the blood God!' and then Cazuma threw himself forward ._

_Scullcracka took one swing at Cazuma but he had seen that move coming so he himself on his knees and slided under the swing and came up from the slide , he was now standing behind Scullcracka who was to late to realize his mistake , Cazuma impaled the greenskin with his Jade Sword through his armored back and through Scullcrackas armored chest from there bursted a green jade sword out, Cazuma pulled the sword out and Scullcracka fell to his knees while he had his hands on his blood stained chest armored. Cazuma took calmly two step forwards and pulled the greenskin champions head back to expose the greenskins throat and with a clean swipe of the blade Cazuma bleed the greenskin dry and showering his face in blood. _

_He had a grim smile on his lips and spoke out these words in a whispering and dark voice " blood for the blood god A´Tabai! And sculls for the great hunter"_


End file.
